Love, Coffee, and Other Drugs
by 0neSeriousFan
Summary: Drabbles! Arizona Robbins has surrounded herself with wonderful friends like Bette, Shane, and Alice. How do things go when she introduces Callie, the love of her life, into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had this idea from episode 7x05 when Callie talks about her downfalls as a lesbian compared to Arizona. What if the lesbian friends Arizona had were the wonderful girls from the L Word? Once I said it out loud I couldn't suppress the need to write it. So here's some drabbles around the AU.**

**Summary: Arizona Robbins is good friends with Alice Pieszecki, Tina Kennard, Shane McCutcheon, Helena Peabody, and awkwardly her ex Bette Porter (who is now married to Tina). She slowly tries to integrate Callie into her circle but nothing goes easy with the West Hollywood natives that are her friends. **

**Setting: We'll be in the Planet 99% of the time.**

**Rating: T for audiences 15+ for adult language and sexual referencing.**

**Tagline: **_**If you love her then we love her… kind of.**_

* * *

Arizona Robbins stood in a line 10 people long in the crowded Planet Café. She thought she could indulge in something caramelly and caffeinated before her shift at the hospital but fate was proving her wrong.

The blonde pursed her lips, rolled her eyes, and taped her toes. Her impatience was more than obvious to the patrons around her. When a few of them shot her annoyed glares she lost her resolve to stay in line.

Arizona marched her way behind the counter and started rummaging around to serve herself.

"Hey, hey, hey. Employees only," sassed Kit Porter as she approached the blonde. "What do you think you're doing Miss Arizona?"

"Kit pleaseeee. I have surgery in an hour and I _need_ some caffeine." Arizona tugged on Kits arm like a child and gave her best sad blue puppy eyes.

"Alright! Here," Kit said handing the surgeon a cup full of foamy caffeinated heaven. "Now get," she added, shooing her friend from behind the counter. "This is a business."

Arizona scurried away with an accomplished grin on her face while she sipped the frappe.

Soon Alice was upon her, dragging her by the elbow towards their usual table. Arizona insisted that she had to go because of surgery, but she really just didn't want to leave Callie (the girlfriend she'd been hiding) waiting in the car any longer.

"This, you gotta see," Alice said with an impish grin. At the table was Shane, Bette, Tina, and… _Callie_?

"Look who Alice found waiting outside," Bette said with a sly and suggestive tone.

"Callie!" Arizona chirped. A nervous laugh fell from her lips as she assessed the situation. She couldn't wait any longer to introduce her girlfriend to her friends now. "Uh…" words were failing the surgeon.

"Cat got your tongue," Alice asked cheekily, nudging Arizona with her elbow. Arizona just gave another fretful laugh. She looked over at the apprehensive expression on Callie's face and knew this was going to be one a hell of an adventure. "Everyone, this is Dr. Callie Torres, she's an ortho surgeon at the hospital, and… um, my girlfriend."

The raised eyebrows and smirks confirmed it. One hell of an adventure…

* * *

**Review please! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble is soooo easy to write! Hehe, another one!**

* * *

"Alice calm down. Who cares what Stacy Merkin says about the chart. Screw her," Shane says with a wave of her hand. Alice just huffs and continues to read a review of her website. Her face twists and turns at the harsh assessment of her lesbian network.

"What a bitch!" Alice says emphatically. Her mouth hangs open as her eyes remain glued to the page.

While she reads, Arizona walks up to the table, her hand interlaced with Callie's. The Latina swivels her head back and forth trying to take in all that the Planet is. She's never been in such a… pridesy place.

"Zo! Hey what's up," Shane asks. Her smile is less of a greeting and more of a reaction to Callie's presence.

"Just grabbing lunch. These seats taken," the blonde asks, flashing a genuine smile back at Shane.

"Arizona, listen to this. Vagina Wig Merkins says the chart is 'a blatant intrusion upon people's privacy'. Isn't that a load of— Oh. Callie…" Alice says as she finally looks up and sees her friend is not alone. "Well have a seat. We don't bite!"

To that Arizona plops down in a chair and Callie just slowly lowers herself into the next one. She wears a smile but it doesn't veil her anxiety.

"So, like I was saying… Merkins is a big bitch," Alice continues.

"Who's _Merkins_," Callie asks, looking amongst the women for someone to answer.

"Uh, Stacy Merkin is a lesbian journalist for Curve Magazine. She's the end-all-be-all of lezy pop culture," Arizona explains. Callie nods slowly, suddenly feeling very naïve and out of place.

"Don't worry if you don't know her Callie. Alice is right, she's a bitch, not worth knowing," Shane chimes in, trying to make the other brunette more comfortable.

"Well... you kinda gotta know these things if you want to survive West Hollywood as a lesbian," Alice adds. She puts her head down so she doesn't have to see Arizona's disapproving glare. "What," she mumbles, peeking up for just a second to see the scolding blue eyes.

"I'm not a lesbian though," Callie confesses slowly. She huffs a little laugh. "At least I don't think I am…"

Alice looks up from the review and over at Callie. The statement took her off guard, Arizona wasn't the one to go around flipping chicks to the other team. Alice then looked at Shane's expression of indifference and took note of the shrug she gave.

"Well, nothing's wrong with a little penis now and then… is there?" Alice asked with a stiff smile. Arizona literally smacks her head. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Review if you like! I have a feeling I'll be mostly writing this for myself and a very few others, lol.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**More! I love writing these, so much fun.**

* * *

"Come on Shane you don't sal-_sa_! Maybe a little me-_rengue_?" Papi teased the boyish brunette who just gave her a look of disgust. The closes Shane ever got to dancing was swaying to a beat.

"Aye, whatever. Ooh, how about you Callie. You're a Latina, I know you got some groove in you," Papi asked with her Spanish twang.

Callie smiled timidly. Everyone turned to hear her answer. Arizona squeezed her thigh reassuringly and she admitted, "I dance some. When the mood is right." Surprisingly she was comfortable enough to lace that last bit with a little sex appeal.

Arizona smirked suggestively and the group of women began with the catcalls.

"_Okay,_" Alice said, nodding her head with cheerful surprise. "Well you gotta come to the Planet to party one night. Papi gets awful lonely dancing by herself," Alice teased.

Papi flipped her off before looking back at Callie with flirty eyes. "Yeah. What do you say mamacita? Come dance with me one night?"

Just then Kit stops by the table pinches Papi on the shoulder. Callie had a look of flattered astonishment at the other Latina's come-on, but Arizona was scowling.

"Now you know that's Arizona's girl. You play nice Papi," Kit says, winking Arizona's way.

Papi is easily distracted and stands up real close to Kit so they're almost touching. "Anything for you pretty lady," she husks. Kit just giggles and leaves, patting Papi on the shoulder, unfazed by her antics.

Callie whispers to Arizona, "was she hitting on me?" A giddy smile comes over the blonde at how cute Callie's naivety is.

And apparently she wasn't the only one who heard the 'whisper', because Alice replies, "don't worry, Papi does that to everyone. She's like a dog in heat."

Papi glares at the shorthaired blonde and gets up from the table. "Fuck you Alice," the Latina says dramatically.

Callie's taken aback by everything that's going on. She couldn't tell if Papi was really mad, if Alice was being sarcastic, or if she _had been hit on_.

Shane laughed lightly at Papi's big reaction to something everyone knew to be true. She looked at Callie and saw the confusion. "It's true. Papi's uh… very friendly," she says as the laughter starts to come.

Callie laughs along half heartedly, still unsure about everything. Arizona leans over and kisses her cheek. "My girl," she says triumphantly once she's looking back at her friends around the table. To this Callie gives a big smile. _That_, she understood!

* * *

**Love possessive Arizona! Review if you like, I'd appreciate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another. Callie's makes things clear!**

* * *

The music in the Planet was loud and lively. Callie and Arizona didn't hold back as they danced in the middle of the floor, not at all concerned with anyone else. And as they moved closer they found less and less of a reason to stay. They stared intently and lustfully into each other's eyes as they swayed. They were one moment from running out of the café-turned-nightclub when someone ran into Arizona.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Tina said, not yet realizing who she bumped into.

"Oh no, it's fi- Tina! Ahhh, Tina," Arizona squealed as she threw her arms open for a hug.

"Oh my God, Arizona!"

It had been a long time since Tina and Arizona had spoken. They were best friends, absolutely inseparable, until Bette left Arizona and about a month later fell in love with Tina. Now they were slowly getting back to being friends but went months without seeing each other.

Soon they were jokingly accusing the other of hiding, Arizona teased Tina about being a stay at home mom, and they sort of drifted off towards a table to talk. When Arizona realized she was leaving, she looked back at Callie and blew a kiss. Her smile read _don't kill me_ as she noticed the frustration on Callie's face because sexy time was postponed.

"Don't mind them their just… _girls_," Bette said, stepping between Callie and her gaze. The Latina laughed a little. Arizona _was_ a girl's girl.

"Bette," the other brunette offered with an outstretched hand.

"Callie Torres." The two stood for a moment looking each other over. They had met before but under awkward circumstances. This was more official.

"So, how long have you and Arizona been seeing each other," Bette asked, trying not to seem as nosy as she wanted to be.

"Uh, three months," Callie responded. She tried to put her finger on it, but something about Bette was intimidating. She had a warm smile but she seemed strong, very in control.

"Well you two are a lovely couple, really!"

To this Callie smiled bashfully. Then she checked herself and tried to seem more confident.

"Thank you. You and Tina seem very happy, too." There was a tight silence, and Callie decided they shouldn't dance around the pink elephant anymore.

"Look, I know about you and Arizona. I know she's a lesbian, you're a lesbian, and I'm just kind of into whatever feels right. But we're happy. I love her and don't intend on losing her anytime soon." Callie's face was full of strength and seriousness. Bette smirked with surprise, her eyebrows raised ever so much.

"Well, I have to give it to you –To not be a lesbian, you sure claim what's your's like one. Really I'm happy for you all, totally respect that" Bette replied. Then there were smiles of real _genuine_ understanding. Maybe Arizona's friends could be Callie's friends too.

* * *

**Review, yeah?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a sexy chapter! Thanks for reading everyone, needed that inspiration.**

* * *

Callie fixes her eyeliner in the mirror of the co-gender bathroom at the Planet. She doesn't really mind the stream of men and women coming in and out. But when she's almost done, and there's less traffic, she can hear the breathy moans coming from the last stall. With her curiosity peaked she bends over to find two sets of feet behind the wall, one of which belongs to Shane, and the other is pointed in on tippy toe.

"Fuck! Shane!" rang out from the tiny space. Callie's face became ghastly amazed. Was Shane really having sex in a café bathroom?

Seconds later a slim model-esque beauty trots out, flinging her hair back into order, and breathing heavily. As the woman leaves, Shane shoots her a mischievous grin and walks over to the sink next to Callie.

Noticing the surprise on the surgeon's face Shane gives a soft smile before saying, "uhhh… you'll figure out sooner than later that I'm not the only one getting lucky in this bathroom. No judging."

"Judge? Me and Arizona wouldn't even be dating if she didn't force herself on me in a bar bathroom," Callie replies, eliciting chuckles from the two women.

"Arizona is _forward_, that's for sure," Shane comments.

And as if her ears were ringing the blonde walks into the restroom.

"Hey it's a party," she joked. She walked over the her girl and wrapped arms around her waist. Shane gave Callie a suggestive glance before scurrying away.

"Come here," Arizona said with a low raspy voice. She pulled Callie into a stall too, and pinned her against the door.

"Arizona, what the- ?"

She was cut off by needy lips meeting her own. "Shut up, everyone does it. And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have pinned up in a public restroom," Arizona says seductively.

"Well… if you say so."

Callie liked the Planet more and more everyday!

* * *

**You like? Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: well this was well over due. Enjoy**

"Callie let me tell you something. Lesbians in LA are treacherous, blood sucking, conniving-"

"Je-sus-Christ! Helena...are you trying to scare her away from freakin vagina. Not everyone gets involved with the Dylan's of the world, geesh." Alice interrupts Helena before Callie's eyes get any wider. It seems every week she's more and more comfortable with Arizona's friends, but some days they still throw her for a loop.

"What's a Dylan? Is Dylan a person," Callie asks. Between the look of utter contempt on Helena's face and Alice's eye roll, it's no telling what the story is.

"No no no," the wealthy brunette quips with her silky accent. "Dylan was no woman. She was a siren. A soul-eating illusion of a woman... It's a looong story."

Arizona leaned in close to Callie's ear and whispered a much better explanation. "She kind of seduced Helena, trapped her, and sued her for sexual harassment. She was married and _gorgeous." _The Latina's eyebrows shot up and she pooched her lips playfully as if she'd seen something alarmingly scandalous. The blonde laughed a little at the dramatic expression.

"Does everyone here have some lezy horror story, or is it just you and your friends?" Callie looks around at Arizona, Alice, Shane, Tina and Helena, all of which have less than amused expressions. Surely they've all just recalled some experience that's far too solemn for breakfast talk. A silence falls over them. It's too early for this topic.

"Ok here... Gabby- major bitch, Carmen-almost married her, Bette-cheated, _Bette-kind of cheated, _and Dylan-all around life ruiner," Arizona explained as she pointed at each woman around the table, making sure not to skip herself (her and Bette's relationship was a tragedy of huge proportions). "That's everyone's deal. Now we can get on with our morning."

Everyone kind of nods because that just about sums it up. And after an awkward sip of her coffee Callie figures she might as well give her two cents, for the sake of camaraderie. "The first woman I dated said our sex was life-changing like wearing glasses, told me I couldn't be sort of a lesbian, and left me in a parking lot." All you can hear afterwards is Callie slurping the last bit of her iced coffee. That story left everyone at a lost for words, which is rare with these women.

"Like wearing _glasses?_ Uh, impressive... I think," Helena ponders, trying to make sense of the confession.

"So you're a killer in sack," Alice dead pans. Callie shrugs and takes a moment to think, but Arizona beats her to the answer.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes..." she exclaimed with a devilish smirk and raspy tone. The Latina's face turns red even though she's enjoying the accolades. They're almost as flattering as the moments when Arizona screams her name in ecstasy... _almost._


End file.
